Happy Valentines Day
by ryoubakura98
Summary: It's Valentines day in Domino City and Ryou really wants to catch Bakura's heart. But, when Bakura doesn't remeber, what does Ryou do?


_**This is REALLY out of season, but I just felt like it. So I hope you enjoy! One-shot only.**_

'_**thought'**_

"_**speaking"**_

Ryou woke up one day in February, and he got the jitters instantly. 'Its Valentines day!' He cheered in his head, before hopping out of bed and changing into something nice. He changed into a red button up shirt, and black skinny jeans. Ok, it's not the nicest of outfits, but it's nice-ish.

He ran downstairs, he wanted to see if Bakura remembered what day it was. Ryou had had a crush on Bakura for a while now, and he wanted to win Bakura over this Valentines day. But, he wasn't the most straight forward person, so he doesn't know how to approach Bakura. Should he just ask 'Bakura, will you be my Valentine?' or wait for Bakura to ask him? But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Hey, Ryou. You're finally awake I see?" Bakura said when he saw Ryou walk into the kitchen. "You seen to be dressed up. Something special going on today?"

Nope, Bakura didn't remember. Well, maybe it will clue in. Maybe he just doesn't remember because its too early. He'll wait and see. "No, not really." Ryou sighed.

"Hm, well, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, I was planning on doing some shopping today. Do you want to come?" Ryou asked, pouring himself a bowl of Reese's Puffs.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do today." Bakura said.

'I've got nothing better to do today' rang in Ryou's head. He really forgot, didn't he. Bakura had only been in the modern world for about five years, but even by the time Ryou was only five years old he knew when Valentines day was.

Bakura noticed Ryou was just standing there, the fridge door wide open. The milk was right in front of his face. "Um, Ryou. The milks right there."

"Hm, oh! Right!" Ryou said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, it's nothing. Hurry and eat so we can leave. The store might be packed today."

"Why?"

"It's a weekend." Ryou said, sitting down and eating his cereal. 'And because people will be doing last minute Valentines day card shopping.'

About a half hour later, they were at Walmart.

"Wow Ryou, you were right. This place is pretty packed." Bakura said, looking around.

How can he not know what today is? There are signs everywhere that say 'Valentines day' on them everywhere. People are walking around with flowers, chocolates and cards in there carts. Millions of couples walking hand-in-hand. Oh, how Ryou wished him and Bakura could be one of them.

"Hey, Ryou. What are you here to get?" Bakura asked, waving a hand in front of Ryou's face.

"Um, just some food."

"Ok, well I'll meet you back by the car when you're done. I need to buy some stuff too." And with that, Bakura walked off.

'Ok, food list. Where is it?' He thought digging through his pockets. 'Oh! There it is. Ok first, bread, then milk, eggs, some creampuffs for myself, and steak for dinner tonight. Wait, I didn't write that?' When Ryou looked closer, he recognized the handwriting. Bakura's. Hm, figures.

First, he got the bread, then the milk, eggs, creampuffs and the steak Bakura wanted.

"Hey, Ryou!" He heard a voice call from behind him.

"Hello Yugi."

"You doing some last minute Valentines day shopping?" Yugi asked as he glanced in Ryou's cart.

"No, just some food shopping. What about you?"

"I'm getting Pharaoh his first Valentines day card. He's been here a while, but never really celebrated it. I really hope he doesn't take this the wrong way, we're just friends. So, do you have feelings for anyone? We can go look at cards for them, then you can thank me for helping you win her over." Yugi joked, elbowing Ryou.

Ryou blushed. 'Yeah, her.' "Um, no. I don't like anyone."

"Ryou, I can tell when you're lying." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Um, I'd sort of rather not Yugi."

"Ok, but still. I can help you pick out a card if you want?"

"Sure, I guess." And with that, they walked to find the cards. And they found them! *Randomness in a serious story? Yes.*

"So, what's this girl like?" Yugi asked, picking up cards, opening them, and putting them back.

"Um, she likes steak." 'Did I really just say that?'

"Is that who the steaks are for?" Yugi pointed to the steak in the cart.

"No, Bakura wanted steak for dinner." Ryou would have thrown his hand over his mouth, but that would give to much away.

"Oh. The girl you like sounds more like a girl for Bakura then you." Yugi joked. But when he saw the look on Ryou's face. "I was just kidding."

"I know." 'Phew, that was too close!'

"What else about the girl, steak isn't really a romantic thing."

"Um, she's really pretty, but not the most girly girl. She's actually pretty violent." Ryou said, browsing through cards.

'Once again, sounds more like a girl for Bakura then Ryou.' Yugi thought. "Does she like Hoops and Yoyo?"

"I don't even know who they are, I doubt he-" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh bugger, I said he!'

"Um, he?"

"I meant she. Foot in the mouth, sorry." Ryou scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok. Now, how about this one?" Yugi said, holding up a card. Ryou took it. It was purple, with a black border. It had a gold lettering that said 'The reason you got this…' he opened it up and read 'is because I love you.' "Yugi, it's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I got that from the section where wives or girlfriends pick out cards for there husbands or boyfriends." Yugi pointed at the card holder he got it from. It said 'Husband/Boyfriend'. "Are you dating a dude?"

"No!" Ryou yelled, blushing. "I just thought it looked pretty." 'Pretty?'

"Pretty?"

"Yeah, pretty."

"Ryou, like I said before, I know when you're lying. So, are you dating a dude?"

"No, but-" Ryou started, but cut himself off.

"Ryou, you can tell me." Yugi said, putting an arm on Ryou's shoulder.

"Ok, well, I've kind of had a little crush on Bakura. But, I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way."

"Hm, well. Get him the card, and see what happens. Now I wish I could stay, but my grandpa said to try and get back as soon as possible. Bye Ryou, and good luck!" Yugi waved, running away.

"Bye Yugi."

Ryou looked back down at the card. 'Should I get it? But if he doesn't like me back, our friendship is basically ruined. But if I don't, I'll never know. Ugh! What do I do?'

"Ryou?" He didn't have to turn to know who it was, and it wasn't the person he needed to see at the moment.

"Yeah Bakura?"

"I've been sitting in the car for twenty minutes. How long does it take to buy about five food items?"

"Sorry, Yugi wanted my help with something."

"Well, go buy the food. I have to pee, so I'll meet you out in the car in a minute. Is that a card?" Bakura asked pointing to the Purple paper in Ryou's hands.

"Um, yeah. That's what Yugi needed my help with. He was out of money and asked me if I could loan him a few dollars by buying it for him. He wanted to get the Pharaoh a card."

"I'm not even gonna ask what for." Bakura said. "Now, I'll meet you out in a few."

"Right." Ryou turned and walked away.

'I'll buy it.' Ryou walked into the check out line and paid for the food items and the card, he grabbed a lavender colored envelope. Before he left the store, he signed it borrowing a pen from a Walmart employee named Steve. *Steve has returned!*

When he walked out to the car, he noticed he was the first one there, No! This would give him more time to talk himself out of what he was about to do.

"Ryou! There you are! I didn't think you would be the one done first." Bakura said walking up with something behind his back.

"What do you have?"

"Oh, I just picked something up."

"Bakura, I got something for you."

"Oh really now? And what would that be?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou dug through the shopping bag, past the creampuffs and bread. When he found the card near the bottom, he just stared at it having second thoughts. 'No, I have to do this!' He took the card out of the bag and held it out in front of him.

"Yugi's card?" Bakura asked taking the envelope wrapped card.

"No, I kinda lied. I got it for you." Ryou said, looking away and blushing.

Bakura opened it, and read it. 'Oh, I feel sick!' Ryou thought as he leaned back against their car.

"This is a relief." Bakura said, laughing.

"What?"

Bakura cupped Ryou's chin, causing Ryou to gasp. Bakura leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Ryou's lips. Ryou's eyes widened in shock. He just stared at Bakura.

"Uh."

"I got this for you." Bakura took his hand out from behind his back. It was a single red rose.

"Why?"

"It's Valentines day stupid."

"Oh, you really did remember! I thought you forgot."

"Nope, I just wanted to surprise you. Now, here. Take it."

"Oh, right." Ryou took the rose. He took a big smell of it. "It smells lovely. Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day, Hikari. So, you like me huh?"

"Um, yeah. I'm guessing you like me too by the way you kissed me?" Ryou blushed.

"You mean like this?" Bakura kissed Ryou again, only this time longer and fiercer. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and Bakura pulled Ryou closer by his hips. Ryou was loving every second of this. Bakura slid his hand up Ryou's shirt making him freak out a little. He broke the kiss, both for air and because of how far Bakura was going in public.

"Oh, sorry Bakura. I got a little uncomfortable." Ryou said, fixing his shirt.

"It's ok, why don't we finish at the apartment?"

_**Wow I just realized something, from what I can remember that's about the third story I've ended with an unanswered question. Or a rhetorical one, whatever. I hope you liked it, I know it was fun writing it! And I just had to include Yugi, Ryou was in the story! *Heartshipping fan, BIGGEST!* Review! Pwease? Or the :3 kitty face will haunt your dreams, along side with Tristan's hair!**_


End file.
